


A Court Of Stars And Wind  (DISCONTINUED)

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aidan is rowaelin, F/M, I'm bas with tags, Larissa and sterling are feysands, M/M, aidan transported to prythian, and is sterling's mate, crossover fic, feysand, let the gayness begin, rowaelin, so im gonna stop now, sterling and larissa are twins, sterling is older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Larissa rolled her eyes and caught up with her brother. Sterling was not himself that day, it was days like today that she was reminded that he was an Illyrian. She held her tongue, even though she wanted to croon Illyrian baby, she knew it would not help matters. She would do anything to bring back the snarky and quick witted brother she so loved.'''''When Aidan woke up, his face, hair, and clothes were caked with mud and his hair was wet. The ground was wet as if it had just rained. He got up but hissed in pain. He looked down and saw that he had a gash on his leg. He slowly walked to find some shelter but on his way he was stopped by two winged males.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________A crossover fic about Feysands son being Rowaelin sons mate.(DISCONTINUED. NEW PLOT WITH BOTH SAME AND NEW CHARACTERS)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So, this is my crossover fic about Feysands son being mates with Rowaelin sons.I really hope you enjoy and please leave a comment about how should I improve and stuff.
> 
> Note:Larissa has Feyre’s hair colour and she as tall as her father (I think Rhys is 6′4) Sterling is also that tall.Aiden is 6 feet tall,4 inches shorter than them.
> 
> And that Sterling is gay,Larissa is pansexual,Aidan is Bisexual(Who prefers males)

Another raindrop hit her cheek. Larissa proceeded to put a shield over herself to avoid getting wet. Sterling, her twin, other half and annoying as hell brother was walking ahead, being extra vigilant. Uncle Cassian had sent them out to diffuse a situation with two known Illyrians Rogues that were sighted by the early morning patrol.

“Can’t we go back to Velaris now?” she pleaded.

Sterling stopped in his tracks just to answer, “No, not until we find those rogues.”

Larissa rolled her eyes and caught up with her brother. Sterling was not himself that day, it was days like today that she was reminded that he was an Illyrian. She held her tongue, even though she wanted to croon Illyrian baby, she knew it would not help matters. She would do anything to bring back the snarky and quick witted brother she so loved.

Lara put her hand on his shoulder to let him know that he could talk to her. He took a deep breath before saying,”Lara, I don’t...know how I’m going to tell them...about me.”

She wanted to understand, but she didn’t. Her parents, their family, could really care less who he brought home. She looked at him into his eyes, her violet ones bore into his. “You know they won’t care as long as you’re happy.”

Sterling frowned at his sister, before he had the chance to interrupt her, she continued “We all know that both our uncles and dad find both genders attractive, they will not judge you. No one cares that Aunt Mor is Married to Naun.

“Lara, but they all settled with females, I just like males.”

“Sterling, what you are missing, is they all fell in love with a female. If Uncle Az brought married a male lover, no one would have cared that he was a male. They would have cared if he was a good male. Honestly you could bring Lord Devlon home and profess your eternal love for the cranky old fae and no one would say a word. Though I would not recommend bringing home Keir or Tamlin, I know you have a thing for blonds, but really those two are off limits.” 

To bring humor into this conversation, Lara smirked and said, “Maybe you could ask Luke, he would love to be your boyfriend.”

Sterling sighed. Ever since he kissed Luke (it was on a dare), Lara had started calling Luke Sterling’s boyfriend. He cursed Tessa, his sisters best friend for this. But, honestly, Sterling didn’t mind. They had known Luke since they were three years old.Ever since they meet Luke had the Velaris playground,they had become best friends.

“You do know that Luke is straight, right.”

She nodded. Of course she did.

Sterling smiled, a little,”Thank you for lightening up the mood for me.”

She grinned and winked at her big brother,he was 35 minutes older than her. They heard a twig snap. Lara nocked an arrow while Sterling pulled out his sword. Lara focused, she was great at paying attention to detail and how she could sneak up behind people as quietly as she could (which was how she managed to give her father a heart attack while scaring him and her mother thought it was the most funniest thing because the most powerful High Lord in history was easily frightened by his twenty five year old daughter).  

Sterling heard a scream, without a thought both he and Larissa ran towards the sound, just to see a male fighting off both rogue Illyrians with fire magic. The flames were so unlike his mother's, instead they were the most beautiful blue. He could tell that male was injured, exhausted, his power was depleted depleted. He was amazed most High Fae could not hold off two Illyrians simultaneously, that meant whoever he was, he was well trained.

Larissa used her magic and rendered one of the rogues unconscious and Sterling did the same to the other. When they both fell, Sterling and Larissa ran towards the male. 

As Sterling approached he realized that his hair was a golden blonde, it just appeared darker because of the rain and caked with mud. He had the most beautiful green eyes and Sterling swore that he had seen them somewhere before.Those deep green eyes, there was something peculiar about them and his scent of pine and ash wafted towards him, it made Sterling dizzy. But before the male could say anything, he fell down and Sterling caught him, swearing as he heard the word:

_Mate._

* * *

 

Aidan was going to tell them and he didn’t care how they would react. He thought that they would still love him for who he was. He thanked the Gods daily that he wasn’t the heir, rather his brother, Sam Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, was the heir to the throne of Terrasen, his elder by 10 years. His brother knew, as did his uncle Aedion as well as his aunt Lysandra knew. That he was a bisexual person who appreciated beauty and love.

He was worried that his parents, Aelin and Rowan, would be disappointed in him while all he strived for was making them proud. Lately, he had been having dreams about a male, who sort of looked like a more beautiful Dorian but with violet eyes. The male was beautiful: tanned skin, violet eyes, his midnight blue hair and those freckles, which in Aidan’s opinion looked liked stars.He also knew that the male in his dreams was his mate, Aiden was as sure as the fire that ran through his veins. He just had no idea where to find him.

Aidan was walking to his parents office when suddenly, he felt a pull on his soul and he changed his tracks and followed the pull outside. Aidan had no idea why, all his training was screaming at him not to follow, but he kept following it until he was forced to shift into a hawk.This pull led him to an edge of a forest which he had never seen before, not even on the maps he had studied.  

He landed on a clearing,where he felt the pull even stronger than before.He walked and stepped upon a portal-sort of thing.Carefully he bend over to see what was inside it. The portal was small that only his hand might fit in. As he put his hand in, he swore.The portal seemed to get bigger by the second. He started to run but a strong gush of wind had thrown him off and he fell down. He tried to control the wind with his magic, but it was no use. The wind was too strong and as he tried to get up, the wind knocked him down again. He shifted back into a hawk, but that proved itself to be a very bad decision because the minute he shifted, the wind threw him into the portal with no way back.

* * *

 

When Aidan woke up, his face, hair, and clothes were caked with mud and his hair was wet. The ground was wet as if it had just rained. He got up but hissed in pain. He looked down and saw that he had a gash on his leg. He slowly walked to find some shelter but on his way he was stopped by two winged males.

“Look at what we have here,” said the first one. 

The other just chuckled and pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Aidan. Aidan used his wind magic to push the males back but they adverted the wind. He should have known all winged creatures can hear the voice of the wind.  He created a shield using his fire magic but they still didn’t look afraid.

“I order you as The Prince of Terrasen to let me pass.”

“The prince of what now?” the first said.

His fire magic hit the second one and it snarled and his sword cut his thigh and it made him scream. He aimed his fire magic at them but he felt drowsy and couldn’t...continue.Then one by one the winged creature fell.Then he saw him,the violet eye boy. He got up but then fell because he was so weak but the last thing he whispered… “Mate.” 

Then he fell asleep.


	2. Part 2

Sterling had dropped the male on his bed while Lara had left to call a healer and to drop off the rogues at the Court of Nightmares so, Uncle Azriel could question them.He looked at this male-his mate.Cauldron,he was the most beautiful male Sterling had ever seen.Now he wondered if his father felt this way when he saw his mate,his mother for the first time.

He had no mental shields which was strange because anyone might be able to walk right in and...Sterling didn’t want to think about that.Larissa winnowed in with the healer,Luna.The healer told them to wait outside.Sterling was pacing in the foyer of his apartment while Lara sat down on a chair.”Sterling,I’m sure the boy will be fine.Why are you so worried?”

Sterling mumbled very quickly,”hesmymate.”

Larissa sighed _ ,I did not understand a word you said,Ster. _ He looked at her.How was he going to tell his sister,sure she knew about it but what would Lara say.Sterling cleared his throat before saying,”he’s my mate,Lar.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and she bit her lip.Lara usually did that when she didn’t know what to say,”Ummm...I don’t really know what to say,Ster.I mean I don’t have a mate so I have no idea how you feel like.Maybe,you should ask Mother,Father or the Suriel I think it would be willing to help.”

Sterling gave her a small smile.He sometimes loved to see his sister like this,unlike her usual swagger (which he might add,Larissa got from their father) she was a little bit unhinged.He looked at his sister,caked in mud and wet from the rain and her leathers torn from places.”Go home,Lar”

She scrunched up her nose, _ No _ .He chuckled as he now knew that his sister had yet to look in the mirror. _ Lara,you should look in a mirror and see why I’m sending you home.Plus,you smell.” _ Sterling covered his nose as indication while gagging and Larissa glared at him giving him a vulgar gesture.

“You should also look in a mirror.It seems that the naga lost it’s face and wants it back.”

With that said,Lara winnowed away to her own apartment with the promise that after she took a bath,she’ll return.The healer came out with a solemn look on her face well, all healers had that look. “Milord,”she bowed but Sterling said that it was fine,”the male seems to be fine with a few bruises and cuts which will heal in a week or so.But…”

Sterling looked at her in questioning,”But the male,I think is not of Prythian.He’s not of this realm.”

He gave the healer money as thanks.At first she refused but Sterling insisted because he was grateful that she was able to help.Sterling walked back into his bedroom to see the man lying on his bed all bandaged up and still covered in dirt.He knew,Sterling had to tell his parents,not about him being his mate but the fact that he was from another realm.

“How is he ?”

Sterling jumped at the voice to find his sister standing in the doorway all cleaned up and he could now see her Illyrian tattoos which covered her whole arm.He knew that Lara was inspired by their mother’s design but Lara would never admit it no matter how many times she was teased about it.

“You live to scare me,don’t you?”Sterling asked.Lara just gave him a smile.

Lara pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed.”It’s your turn to take a bath,Illyrian baby.”He groaned at the nickname his mother had given him at birth because he was born with wings while Lara was not.She could certainly shapeshift to have wings,like their mother.Lara didn’t say it but he could feel it through the bond which no one could understand.He feel that Lara wanted real wings,she loved the night sky as much him.Sterling nodded and headed towards the bathroom.Slipping of his leathers,he stepped into the shower,hissing has the hot water hit his aching muscles.He was deep in thought,thinking about his mate.Not even knowing his name,Sterling didn’t quite know what he felt about him.The first he laid eyes on him,Sterling wanted to paint him.He loves to paint like his mother,so does Lara but rarely does she paint,she draws with pencils and pastels and they were pieces of art.

And he wished that Lara was the heir instead of him because she would be an amazing High Lady who would rule without a High Lord.He closed the water,grabbing a towel to dry himself.He wore a black coloured tunic and headed back to his bedroom where he saw that his sister had fallen asleep on the chair.Chuckling,his gaze went towards the male.Sterling bit his lip and walked towards him and his finger went to stroke his cheek.His cheek still covered with dirt was rough because of it.He looked at his lips and Sterling’s fingers were traveling towards them,to feel their softness but before they could,a hand grabbed his wrist and Lara was instantly on her feet.Sterling looked at the male and his first question was,

“Who are you and why are touching my face?”

* * *

 

 

“Aidon!”

Aelin was looking for her son but he was nowhere to be seen.She checked the library that’s where he usually went when Aid wanted peace.Rowan was looking for him outside and Sam with him.Her heart was beating too fast,it was like she knew that something was wrong.Now,she was worried.Aelin couldn’t find her son.

She ran to every corner of the castle until Aelin ran out of breath.Lysandra found her and Aelin told her that she couldn’t find Aidon anywhere.Lysandra hugged Aelin and proceeded to get Aideon.Aelin went outside and started looking for her son,when she asked the townspeople, they hadn’t seen him.Her and Rowan’s thirty year old son was missing.Okay,so she knew that her son liked males better than females.She overheard him tell it to his brother,Sam who had said that Aelin and Rowan could never be disappointed in him but Aidon felt otherwise.Aelin didn’t care about it and she wondered if this was the reason he...No,he wouldn’t not like this.Aidon was too much like his father,he stands up for what he believes in and Aidon doesn’t run away from his problems.

Rowan found Aelin wandering in the market and flew down to her.Rowan shifted back into a fae and handed Aelin a crown,Aidons crown and as soon she saw it,Aelin fell down her knees and to prevent a scene,Rowan picked Aelin up and took her back to the castle as she gripped the crown in her hands.No trace of Aidon could be found it was like as if he vanished off the face of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment  
> Find me on tumblr the-bookish-soul


	3. Part 3

Aidon had grabbed his wrist.He barely knew this male and whatever his name is just touched his face.Standing behind him was a girl who was the same height has the male.Brother and sister,maybe he thought.Aidon looked up to see him still looking into his eyes.

“Are you going to say something or just keep staring into my eyes ?”

The male was startled and pulled his wrist out of Aidon’s grip and stood with the girl who snickered.Aidon sat up and pain shot through but he ignored it,”Who are you and Where am I?”

The boy smirked and said,”My name is Sterling,this my twin,Larissa and Night Court,you’re in Night Court.”

Night court.Did the boy,Sterling take him for a fool,”Are you kidding me!Just tell me where I am.”

“My brother is not the joking type.”answered the girl,seriously.”Then pray tell where this night court is?”Aidon asked.

Larissa cleared her throat,”In Prythian.”

Prythian.Aidon had heard it somewhere before but he couldn’t place his finger on it.He finally looked himself over and looked at his...mate.Aidon didn’t know if the boy knew but he would deal with it later.Right now he needed a bath and to get home.

“And where exactly in Night am I ?”

“Velaris,the city of Starlight.”Sterling answered.

Aidon didn’t know what to believe but he went with it.

Larissa and Sterling stared at him then at each other.They could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

“We can take you to our parents tomorrow,they might know what to do”Sterling said with a wink.

Larissa snorted and Aidon felt heat rush to his cheeks.”I would like to take a bath.”

The girl,Larissa vanished into thin air as Sterling nodded at her.This vanishing into thin air power seemed so much like Fenrys or as he liked to call him,Uncle Boyo because his father called him that and Aidon used to it.Sterling helped him get up and Aidon hissed.Sterling winced feeling the pain through the bond.He helped him go to the bathroom in the hallway.

“Do you need help?”Sterling blurted out.

Aidon looked at him and considered but shook his head.He couldn’t deal with this right now.Aidon was too tired to think and just to clean himself up and find a way home.His thoughts went back to his mother,he did not like to make her worry after all that she had been through with the war and Maeve he wanted her to be happy and enjoy her life now.He closed the bathroom door and shrugged off his dirty tunic.Aidon looked himself in the mirror and saw his chest bandaged up and a spot of blood on it.He had to take it off.Slowly he unwrapped it and was surprised to see that the wound had already healed.Stepping into the shower,he let the dirt and blood wash away before he quietly sobbed.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Fuck. _

Sterling cursed the cauldron.Why did he say that.Of course his mouth had to speak without his permission.He wondered how love was so easy for his sister even though she rarely said to the people she dated.Well,he could never blame the people who loved her because she was easily loveable and listened to your problems.He came out of the shower and he was naked with a towel wrapped around his waist.The cauldron really wanted to punish him.Why? Why? It seemed that his wound at already healed and Sterlings eyes wandered up and down his chest,thinking what it would be like to be pressed up against him.His day dream was short lived as he cleared his throat.

“I need something to wear.”

“First tell me your name,love.”

Aidon widened his eyes did he really say that but pretended he didn’t hear him,”It’s Aidon,Aidon Ashryver Whitethorne Galathynius,Prince of Terrasen,Erilea”

A prince from another realm, _ interesting _ Sterling thought

“Wow!That’s a really long name.”Sterling smiled

Sterling led Aidon to a spare room and gave him a black tunic which was a little tight on Aidon but he told Sterling that it was fine.Sterling nodded and made a mental note to take him shopping for clothes until Aidon could return home.As he left the room Sterling swore he heard Aidon cry.

 

* * *

Aidon was up before dawn.It was a habit because he usually trained with his family now.In magic or just physically.He padded down to the kitchen and saw Sterling already was in the kitchen drinking tea or coffee.To Aidon’s disappointment he was wearing a pair of sweats and an old shirt.

Aidon entered the kitchen and Sterling gave him a playful smile.

“Do you need anything,Aidon.”

The way his name rolled of Sterling’s tongue made him shiver and warm at once but asked him for a cup of tea.As soon as he sat on the stool,the scent of paint hit him.His eyes landed on the easel turned towards the window.Sterling gave him the cup of tea which smelled of jasmine.

“We’ll go to my parents at 8 and figure out how to send you home.”

Aidon just nodded and calmly drank his tea.

___________________________________________________________________________

Larissa it seemed at reached her parents house five minutes before Sterling and his mate.Her mother,Feyre had given her a gold ring,simple and elegant to give to Sterlings mate or lover because if someone couldn’t pass Larissa test than the male wouldn’t be worthy of her brother.Well,their parents didn’t know that Sterling liked males but he had to tell them soon.

Larissa,as she entered found her mother and father on the couch.Her mother saw her and went to hug.”I missed you,sweetie.”Feyre said.”You just saw me last night,Mommy darling.”Larissa laughed as Feyre rolled her eyes and Lara hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

“How are you,little bat.”Rhys asked his daughter.

“Fine,here for breakfast because apparently this is the only place that feeds me.”Larissa joked.

Her parents went to the table and she heard her mother whisper,”So much like her father.”

Rhys just chuckled.Larissa brown blondish hair was tied in a messy bun.Sterling and Aidon arrived.Feyre and Rhys were surprised to see Aidon who seemed like he was about to throw up.

Sterling gave a smile as he greeted his mother and father,”This is Aidon Ashryver Whitethorne Galathyinus.He claim’s that he’s a prince from Erilea.”

“I am a prince.”Aidon glared at Sterling.

Aidon swore.This place looked familiar.

Larissa looked at Aidon,he looked tight in his clothes.

“Well.”said Rhys,”My name is Rhysand and I’m am the High Lord of the Night Court and this is my wife and Mate Feyre,The High Lady of Night Court.”Rhys said with pride,”and you already know my children.”

Larissa winked and Sterling smiled.

“Where is this Erilea”Larissa asked.

Rhys said,”It’s another realm,little bat.”

Sterling sat across Larissa and offered the seat next to him to Aidon but he just sat down next to Larissa.”We found him in the forest while we were searching for those rouge Illyrians.”

Rhys looked at Aidon,”How did you find yourself in Prythian.”

Aidon sighed,”I don’t remember much but I do know that I came through a portal.Some sort of a pull led me to it.”

Feyre was continuously eyed Aidon and Sterling.There was something about them and Feyre was going to find it.Larissa looked at her mother and tried to hide her laugh.

“He trying to get back to Erilea and do you have any idea how he might,”Sterling asked.

Rhys looked at Feyre has he put some fruits on his plate.Feyre answered,”The Suriel might know.”Rhys coughed and Feyre rolled her eyes.

“Well I can take him tomorrow to the Suriel.”Larissa said.

“No,Sterling will take him because we need to go to Summer Court.”

Larissa gaped,”Do you want your only daughter to get killed on sight.”

Rhysand replied,”That is the reason we’re going.To revoke that blood ruby because that princey boy gave it for stupid reasons.”

Larissa shrugged and went back to eating.Aidon didn’t know what this Suriel thing was but he knew that he didn’t want to go with Sterling and yet Aidon had too because it might be only way home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“What is that Suriel thing?”Aidon asked.

Sterling looked at Aidon,”It’s an ancient creature.They say it knows the future and everything before the Cauldron existed or at least that’s what my mother says.”

“Have you ever caught one ?” Aidon raised an eyebrow.

“Yes multiple times but I think it likes my sister more.”Sterling smiled

Aidon was walking and looked at the sky.He had never seen a sky as beautiful as of...Velaris.Children were running around and about playing with each other.This city was truly magnificent.His mother would have loved this place,so full of colour.Aidon missed his mother and related more to her than to his father,unlike Sam.Don’t get him wrong he loved his father as much as he loved his mother but he was more emotionally attached to Aelin.

“What’s the Cauldron?”

Sterling looked at him,dumbfounded but understood,”The Cauldron created this world,Prythian to be more exact.It is what the Fae of Prythian believe that they were created by it and without the Cauldron this realm would cease to exist.”

“Have you ever seen this Cauldron?”

_Inquisitive,are we?_

Aidon stopped as Sterling spoke in his mind.”What the hell did you just do ?”

Sterling just shrugged,”I didn’t do anything and no I haven’t seen it.”

Aidon remained quiet but Sterling spoke up,”I’m going for some training with my uncle,sister and Luke.”

“Who’s Luke?”

“Larissa and I’s best friend since we were three years old.”

Aidon felt something stir up in him but he ignored it.

“Do you wish to come along with me to train ?”

Aidon stopped walking and looked at him with his pine green eyes which his mother loved ever so much.Throughout his childhood he had never been the outgoing one.His brother was so much like their mother in so many ways.He was confident,brave,and loved by the public.Like his mother was.He didn’t want to think what she was going through.His mother and Father had been already been through hell.His father did always say to keep up with his training so,he might well do it.

“Sure.”

———————————-  
Sterling’s heart skipped a beat.He was happy but Sterling had to keep it hidden.He grabbed Aidon’s hand and winnowed to the training grounds.

When they had reached,Cassian was already there and he looked at Sterling than over to Aidon and his eyes widened.He looked over at their hands and was even more surprised. He cleared his throat and Sterling immediately pulled his hand out of Aidons as soon as he realized it.Aidon missed Sterling hand

“Where’s your sister ?” Asked Cassian

Luke walked seconds later and hugged Sterling.Aidon ( What can we say) felt really awkward standing there.Luke was just a friend that’s what Sterling told him… right ?

“Who’s this ?”

“This is Prince Aidon Ashryver Whitethorne Galathynius of Terrasen,Erilea. Apparently, he arrived here by a portal but who knows,right.”

Aidon was fuming,”First of all don’t use my full name all the fucking time and second of all I did arrive by a portal to Gods know where and now I’m stuck here for all eternity unless we go to some Uriel of whatever it’s name is.”

Luke patted Sterling on the back and said,”I like him already he’s just like Tessa filled with fire and all but Tessa power is ice. Look at the irony.”

“Oh,Aidons power is fire and…”

“I know you would love to chat but where is Larissa?” Asked Cassian.

“Larissa isn’t here.She never late she always arrives before Uncle Cassian.”

“She might be making out with Noel.” Luke said.

“Don’t…”

Sterling was cut off by his sister,”I’m here.”

Cassian glared at her,”I’m so glad you decided to grace us with your presence,Larissa.”

Larissa gulped,”Well…”

“No talking 50 extra laps for you today,young lady and you lot get to push ups.”

Aidon just stood there.He wasn’t in his training clothes.To think about it neither was Sterling.He looked over to him and to Aidons surprise he was.

“ Well,I can definitely see why Sterling likes you.”

Aidan ignored that comment and Cassian continued talking,”I’m Cassian,Commander of the army of The high Lord and High Lady of the night Court.”

That’s when Aidon noticed the wings. Big,bat like and extremely beautiful.  
“What are those?”

“These,”Cassian ruffled them,”My wings. This signifies me as an Illyrian.Half of night courts army is Illyrian.They have rounded ears,unlike the pointed ears of the fae and they wear siphons,”He pointed towards the red stone ,”these control our powers.”

He wanted to know if Sterling had them.

“Do you want to train or…”

“Yes,I want to.”

“Well change into something else and show me what you got.”

  
Training had made Aidon feel at peace and it also reminded him of home.Sterling was walking beside him and his sister who Cassian had let of early had to get ready for something.

“Do you wanna go visit the Suriel now.”

Aidon nodded.

“Is Luke you’re umm...partner or so,something.”

Sterling burst out laughing and Aidon just stared at him.

“Oh,Cauldron no.I told you he’s my best friend and he’s straight.”

“And you’re what? Gay?”

Sterling had stopped laughing and Aidon knew he struck a nerve” I’m sorry I didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright I never told anyone else besides my sister.”

From that sentence only Aidon knew if he ever wanted Sterling he had to go through his sister.”

“If it makes you feel better I’m Bisexual.”

Sterling smiled and grabbed his hand and winnowed.Aidon wondered if only his sister knew how in the hell had Cassian known.

 

After gathering a cloak and some chicken they winnowed to the forest where Sterling set the trap and they waited.

After an hour they heard a snap and a voice that sent chills down Aidons spine,”What need have you now? Oh,Prince of Night.”

That’s when Aidon had known that it had arrived.

The Suriel was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God,it has beeen such a long time.I got busy with college and life so sorry for the delay.I hope you enjoy. Next part we see the rest of the gang and who Noel is.We also get to see how things are in Erilea.Forgive me for the errors this was written on an iPad and this is not edited.Enjoy!


	5. Part 5

Aelin didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know where Aidon had run off too or if had kidnapped him but he would have been strong enough to escape unless they had put him in iron chains.

That thought made her shudder. It would take weeks to look at every continent but she had sent letters to Dorian, Manon, Ansel, the Silent Assassins,Galan and others to alert them and call her if they saw Aidon.

Everyone in Terrasen was also on high alert. Elide and Locran promised to keep a look out too. Lysandra started searching the minute he disappeared. Rowan and the cadre went to the Oakwald forest to search.

“You need to eat something, Mother.”

She looked up to find Sam holding a plate of some fruit.

“Put it down I’ll eat it later.” Aelin murmured.  
Sam sat in the chair in front of his mother and grabbed her hand,” He’ll be fine. Aidon can protect himself.”  
Aelin knew that. But it still didn’t matter he was still her son. She remembered when Aelin first held him in her arms. He had Rowan’s beautiful eyes and she was so happy that day.  
“I miss him too. But I have a feeling that the Gods are protecting him.”  
Aelin smiled for the first time in days. She stood up and kissed Sam’s cheek,” Thanks for cheering me up, little bird.”  
Sam groaned,” Aren’t you ever going to forget that incident.”  
“No. Never. You were so cute as a baby hawk.”  
Sam laughed. Then Aelin realized something. She could get help from… them. But she needed something else and Rowan had to be there.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Well, who do we have here? A Prince from Erilea.”  
That voice sent chills down Aidon spine. The Suriel was in a tattered rope and it was tall, taller than Sterling too. It was a bony like creature, at least that’s what Aidon saw. He gulped.   
“We need to know how he can return back to his realm?”  
“Why? Don’t you want him stay, child of night?”  
Sterling knew that the Suriel knew and that Aidon knew but Aidon didn’t know that Sterling had known.  
“ Just tell us what you know.”   
The Suriel just laughed and it was in a mocking way,” Really now, why don’t you have some tea with your mate. I’m sure your mother would love especially since…,”  
“Cut to the chase,” Aidon said. But Aidon didn’t really know If Sterling knew if they were mates or not. If he didn’t,now he knew.   
“Alright, listen carefully. Long ago when the Courts didn’t exist. There only lived fae,both High and lesser together in peace but all that changed when a new evil arrived. His name was Mantyx and he glamoured himself to look like a fae and learn their ways so he could destroy them from within.”  
“That’s impossible! How did a Vlag king arrive here?”  
“You should know, your mother did hide them in places only she would know.”  
The Suriel gave a smile.  
Aidon gaped. A Wyrdkey here in Prythian. He did not like this at all ,” There are only three in existence.”  
“ If you let me finish the tale,” The Suriel said,” He started killing the people and was about to bring his army but 7 brave men and women fought hard with the people they had gathered. But they were outnumbered and fire magic wasn’t enough. Then a group of people came and some swore that the stars bowed down in their presence and that they could will the stars to anything they wanted. With their help they defeated Mantyx and sent him back to his world. He had a opened the portal but had lost the key along the way. Those people called themselves the Vulpecula and they hid the key with the consent of the people.”  
A fourth Wyrd key like three weren’t enough. The Suriel continued,” They hid it and infused it with a spell that only a Vulpecula or a descendant would be able to unlock it.”  
“Where It is hidden?” Sterling asked.  
“You release me after this.” The Suriel said.  
Sterling nodded and the cut the rope and The Suriel grabbed the robe and   
answered,” It is hidden Under the Mountain. Why do you think Amarantha was sent there. To find the key and bring it back to the King of Hybern. You didn’t think he only wanted to rule this realm, did you?”  
With that said the Suriel disappeared into the clearing.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

Sterling was slightly disturbed. Under the mountain where his parents had… endured so much and he was to go there to help Aidon. He couldn’t do that even if he tried to step in there.  
“Are you okay?” Aidon asked.  
“Yeah,I’m good.”  
Aidon knew he was lying. He could feel his distress through the bond.  
“Did you know ?”  
Sterling knew what he was talking about and nodded.   
“How…,” Sterling cut him off and said, “when I saved you from those Illyrians. I knew you were unconscious but you whispered mate and I knew it was me because I could feel your life running through me.”  
“When or if you’re ready. I’ll tell my parents and you could tell yours and I’ll accept the bond.”  
Aidon didn’t know what to say.  
” We have to meet the rest of my friends tonight and we’ll discuss it and how we’re going to proceed.”  
“ We won’t tell your parents?” Aidon asked suspiciously.  
“No, due to some events that happened with them, they will never let me go there in any circumstance.”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“Some things must remain hidden until the time is right, Aidon”  
And his name never came in a more beautiful voice than his.

* * *

  
Sterling had taken Aidon back to apartment to get dressed for tonight as they were going to Rita’s for a couple of drinks. He prayed that Larissa would be too busy with Noel and not see how much he was going to drink because he got drunk pretty easily. He realized that Aidon needed clothes and he been in that black tunic which did not suit him.   
“Wait here.”  
He went inside into his closet and took a green tunic. He went back and handed it to Aidon.  
“I think it’ll be a perfect fit for you as it’s my Fathers. He wore one time to make my Mother happy and then gave to me because it’s definitely not his colour or mine. But, I think you'll look pretty good in it ,handsome even.”  
Aidon tried not to blush and took the clothes. “What are we going to do about the Vulpecula?”  
“I’ll ask my Father about it and their whereabouts or my Aunt, she may know.”  
Aidon nodded and went to get ready and prayed to the Gods that they would be able to find one easily.

When they had arrived at Rita’s and it looked like a busy night. Sterling took Aidon inside and saw Larissa waving over at them from their usual table.  
“Hey! Where have you been? What did Suri say?”  
“Suri?” Aidon said.  
“ The Suriel. Larissa calls it Suri and surprisingly it lets her.”  
Aidon looked around the table and saw Luke winking at him, a red haired girl giving him a small smile, a black haired guy who looked mysterious and who he assumed to be Noel just looked at him and a … girl with pink hair just tipped her drink at him.  
Sterling had read his thoughts and gave a grin.  
“Well, I’ll introduce to everyone. You already met Luke. That red haired freak is known as a Tessa don’t do anything to her or she’ll freeze your ass,literally.”  
Tessa snorted and gave him a vulgar gesture and got up to get another drink. Aidon saw that she had a curvy body but it looked like she didn’t care as Tessa pretty much owned her body.  
Sterling rolled his eyes and signaled the waiter to get the drinks. They arrived after a minute.  
“As I was saying, you see that guy talking to Larissa, that’s Noel and he’s a shadowsinger like my uncle. You haven’t met him but he’s cool. A shadowsinger is a person who can control Shadows which only follow him. They can also whisper things to him.”  
“ I don’t see any shadows around him.”  
“He’s a different sort, I guess. He can hide them. I don’t know about any other abilities. My uncle Azriel isn’t really sure either. Anyway that’s Ember she also has fire magic.”  
Aidon looked at her and she had a taupe complexion and brown eyes. Her head was half shaved and her hair was curly. Tessa had returned and Aidon noticed how red her hair was. Definitely a copper red and her sapphire blue eyes were beautiful. Noel himself was a handsome being: black curly long hair, chocolate brown eyes. He could see why Larissa liked him but he knew there might be something else that attracted Larissa instead of looks.  
“How was the Summer Court and Lance?” Sterling asked.  
“It went good. I no longer have a bounty on my head and that is a reason to celebrate. I apologised to him and we’re friends again.”  
Sterling smiled,” let me tell you what the Suriel told me.”  
He explained everything.  
“The What now?” Ember said.  
“Vulpecula. Some other people. I’m going to ask aunt Amren about them.”  
Larissa shook her head,” She on a trip with Varian. You can’t reach her.”  
“I’ll ask Father than.”  
Larissa nodded,” What about Under the mountain? If mother and father knew…,” Sterling cut her off,” we won’t tell them. Until we don’t find a Vulpecula we can’t go and keep it between us.”  
“ What about you’re powers?”  
“What about them?”  
“Which powers do you have?”  
“Well, my sister and I have water magic, fire magic,our blood has healing properties, we can glow and break magic wards and things, the power of darkness courtesy of our father who is the most powerful high lord, shapeshifting powers as well and we can manipulate I’ve as well.”o  
They were pretty powerful that’s for sure. How did they handle it he could barely andle his. The drinks were left untouched.  
“We’ve barely heard anything about Sterling ‘special friend’. Tell us something.”  
Everyone became interested and Aidon smiled and began telling. Sterling was happy that everyone was getting to know him.  
Larissa and Noel had disappeared.

* * *

  
The world was spinning around and Larissa couldn’t walk. She struggled to get to her parents house. Lara couldn’t breath.  
What Noel had told her changed everything. She reached the town house only to drop in the foyer and started crying. Larissa needed Sterling but she couldn’t do it to him not when he’s getting to know his mate he already had much on his plate.  
“Lara, what’s wrong?”  
She saw her mother dropping by her side,” it’s nothing.”   
She was crying harder now,” It’s about Noel and what he told me.”  
Feyre was worried now,” What did he tell you.”  
Lara took a deep breath and whispered,” He..he..uhh..he told me that his father…. his father was The King of Hybern.”

 


	6. Part 6

Days has passed since the visit to the Suriel and no one had found out anything on the Vulpecula. But Aidon and Sterling had started get to know each other pretty well and now Aidon felt at peace although he still missed his family and wanted to go home, he was glad that he was able to met his charming, beautiful and caring mate.

Aidon had noticed Larissa and she was not her usual self that aura of sophistication was missing. She passed small smiles but they felt force and she drank quite a lot and yet Larissa never managed to get drunk.

Perhaps it was because of Noel. Sterling had told him that his parents had taken Noel to the much darker part of the night Court. Apparently, Noel was the son of the King of Hybern (the suriel had mentioned him) who tried to rule this world and the next. Aidon wanted to ask who Amarantha was but Sterling always steered away from that topic. He said that it was a sore point in his family. He didn’t pester him but they needed to find a Vulpecula descendant or else.

“ He hasn’t asked me out yet.” Said Tessa.

“Who, the devil. I wonder why even though he’s a perfect match for you.” snickered Sterling.

Tessa narrowed her eyes,” I’m warning you or I’ll freeze your ass like I did last time.”

“ Last time?” Aidon inquired.

“ Luke and I snuck into her house exchange her shampoo with a bottle of green dye. She had green hair for quite a few months actually.”

Aidon laughed out and Sterling smiled to find Aidon adjusting so well. Larissa flinched and gulped. He was actually worried about his sister. She hasn’t been like this since… Stephen, who was an actual prick who had cheated on Larissa right after the day she said ‘I love you’ to him. Sterling kicked his ass and might have wound up with a broken nose but he managed to break the pricks arm so, he considered it a triumph.

Aidon tried to lighten the mood,” Why did you have a bounty on your head?”

Larissa looked at him,” At the Summer Court they send you a ruby of the color of blood basically a blood ruby. It means that if you enter the Summer Court you’ll be killed on sight. I got it because I had dated the heir to the court, Lance. I weren’t that in love with him but he was and Lance asked my hand in marriage but I declined because as I told you I didn’t really love him. He was heartbroken and sent me a blood ruby. We talked things out and now we’re friends again.”

Larissa took another shot and it was her 6th one, “Who hasn’t ask you out?”

Tessa sighed,” Sergio, the one I told you about.”

“He will, Tess just you wait.” Said Luke.

Aidon had noticed that Ember was the quiet one but voiced her opinion when it was needed. She looked like rebel with her pink haired ( which is actually platinum blonde as a natural hair color).

Sterling said,” We’re meeting father now to find out about the Vulpecula.”

Larissa said, “ Sterling can we meet up tonight? I really need to talk.”

He smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek as he left with Aidon. He paced up beside Sterling and looked at an colorful alley which was filled with joy and happiness.

“What’s that?”

“That’s the Rainbow. Artists from every court can be found here and plus beautiful pieces of art.”

“ You paint too ,right?”

Sterling nodded,” I would like… to umm.. draw you sometime.”

Aidon blushed. Sterling drawing him had his insides tingling and blood rushing to places where it would be noticeable but he remained composed as they had reached the townhouse.

His father was already sitting on the couch reading something.

“Father.”

Rhysand had looked up to see his son and … the other male. Cassian had told him that Sterling liked him and they might be mates. This,Prince Aidon had to prove himself before he could be with Sterling so far Lara hadn’t given him any information.

“Sterling, my boy what do you need ?”

“We needed to ask you about a tribe, the Vulpecula.”

“What?”  
Sterling had proceeded to explain to his father what the Suriel had told them after sitting down on the chair. Aidon sat on the chair beside it.

“Interesting.” The High Lord Of Night said.

“I do know a little it. Indeed, the stars bowed in their presence and they could bend the stars to their will. No one knew the extent of their power and they went into extinction before anyone could find out.”

Aidon cursed but The High Lord continued,” They are represented by birthmarks on their bodies like a crescent moon or stars. Your aunt Larissa had a birthmark in the shape of a Star on her right elbow and I was convinced that a Vulpecula had gotten into the bloodline. It’s dormant in females but sometimes it can express itself but it’s pretty powerful in males. But there was so little about them that I couldn’t find anything.”

“Larissa has a crescent birthmark beneath her belly button.” said Sterling

Rhys nodded,” I don’t actually know if it’s dormant. It was in your aunt but I don’t know about your sister. I guess time will tell.”

“What about me?”

“If you see any strange birthmark on your body then you can tell me.”

Sterling knew he had no such thing but freckles on the the rest of his body.

Sterling hugged his father and winnowed himself and Aidon away.

* * *

 

Aidon and Sterling had reached the apartment and the tension could be cut with a knife.

“What are we going to do?”

Sterling looked at him,” I don’t know. Lars might be our only hope.”

Aidon wanted to break the tension between them and said,” You could draw me, if you wish.”

Sterling stared at him and grabbed his sketch book from the cupboard and took a pencil from the drawer. He will never get Aidons features right, not in a million years but he would try for… him.

And Sterling had forgotten all about Larissa. But now he knew for sure that he was in love with Aidon. He hoped that he returned his feelings about him.  
-

* * *

 

Larissa was pissed and hungover. Apparently she had gone to her parents and admitted that she loves Noel even though he is the son of the King of Hybern.  
But that really wasn’t the point. Sterling had ditched her and needless to say that she was going to confront him about it.

She knocked on his door and he came out all ready for today.

“So, What were you doing last night?”

“Hello to you too , Lara. Do you want to come inside?”

“No, I rather stand here.”

“What’s wrong?” Sterling asked.

Now she was really pissed,” What’s wrong? What’s wrong is that you were suppose to meet me last night because I wanted to talk and you didn’t show up.”

“I’m sorry, Lara. I forgot…,” Larissa cut him off,” you’ve been forgetting me a lot lately. I gave you chance after chance but, no not when Aidons say ‘let’s do this and that’ Larissa’s the one who’s forgotten.”

Larissa could feel tears prick her eyes

“Well I’m sorry if I’m trying to get to know my mate. I mean it’s been hard for me and I always felt like I wasn’t good enough because of my sexuality. Now I’m becoming comfortable with it and you still have the nerve to make it about yourself.”

Sterling was on the verge of screaming.

“Not so loud. I have a headache.”

Sterling lowered his voice only a little, “ You always do this. You never think about how I feel. How I never truly felt like I belonged here. You never make it about me. It always has to be about you!”

Larissa answered,” All I needed was one night with my best friend. Not my brother or future third in command. I needed my fucking Best friend. Who wasn’t there when I needed him.”

She was crying now and Sterling said,” Don’t always make it about yourself.”

“I’m not!” She screamed. Her head was pounding now.

“YES! YOU ARE!”

Sterling went back inside and was about to close the door as he heard the words which broke his heart:

“I hate you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment   
> Find me on tumblr @the-bookish-soul


	7. Part 7

Noel was alone in the darkness and unable to use his shadows. At least they provided him some company and whisper things to him. He had been brought to the Court Of Nightmares by the High Lord and the other Shadowsinger.They wanted to know if he had any plans to take over the Prythian. When he answered no, they used every form of torture on him and he couldn’t defend himself because of those damned chains. The chains from Hybern. 

  
He didn’t blame Larissa for telling her parents. Who wouldn’t? When your the son of the man who tried to destroy this world and the next. Noel couldn’t remember what day it was and he just wanted to drink something. He wanted to die but if he did… Larissa would...

  
The door of the cell opened wide and the bright light stung in his eyes. The High Lord Of Night Court walked in with his elegance stride and swagger. He had only ever seen this in Larissa that pride and sophistication. Noel couldn’t see Azriel here.  
“Are you ready to talk, son of Hybern?” Rhysand asked.

  
“My answer is still the same as before.” Noel smiled weakly.

  
Rhysand wasn’t amused,” I should just kill you.”

  
“Do it. What’s stopping you?”

  
“You know perfectly well what’s stopping me.” Rhysand narrowed his eyes.

  
“Ah, of course. It’s Larissa isn’t it. She wouldn’t forgive you if…”

  
Rhys slapped him hard that Noel spit out blood and The Lord Of Night took out a dagger and pressed it against his throat.   
“I’m not going to hesitate much longer. Tell me! What are you planning?”

  
“You want to know so badly,” Noel smiled meekly,” Ask Larissa, my mate to come down and met me then maybe I’ll tell something.”

  
Rhysand pressed the dagger harder,” What did you just say?”

  
“ Ask my mate to… she didn’t tell you. My, My think about all the pain she must have felt when you tortured me.”

  
Rhys wasn’t sure he was breathing. The son of the most hated man was his daughters mate and yet she stood loved him. He was instantly regretting torturing him. Why didn’t she tell him? Feyre knew nothing about it.

  
“If you do anything to hurt…”

  
“ How can I?” Noel lifted his chains for emphasis,” I wouldn’t hurt her. Honest to God. She’s too precious.” At that time he saw raw emotion in his eyes. Rhys knew that look All to Well. The look of being away from your mate.

  
Rhys led himself out of the cell locking and closing the door behind him.

  
How on earth was he going to convince Larissa.

* * *

  
Aidon knew something was off with Sterling. He could feel it through the bond. Sterling wouldn’t tell him about it and he knew it had something to do with his nitpick little twin sister.

  
He sweared to Gods that the next time he saw her, Aidon would give her a piece of his mind. Sterling walked into the foyer and gave him a smile.

  
“My father invited us for lunch. Do you want to join?”

  
Aidon nodded and kissed Sterling’s cheek, “ I would love to. Just let me get ready.”

  
Sterling blushed and stroked his cheek. He was happier than he was in days.

* * *

  
Larissa was early as usual and was greeted by her mother. As she pulled away from the hug, Feyre noticed Larissas hair.

  
“You got your hair cut. Look at the way it has curled up. It’s simply adorable.” Feyre said stroking Larissa’s hair.

  
“I got it cut till the nape of my neck but it reached my cheek because of my curly hair.” Larissa gave a small chuckle.

  
Rhys came to see his daughter talking to her mother and he walked towards them.

  
“Lara, glad to see that you’re here.” Rhys said

  
Feyre suddenly found something to do and Rhys made a mental note to thank her later even though she was watching it through his mind.

  
“ How are you, Father?

  
“I’m good.”

  
This conversation could not be more awkward.

  
“ I like the new hairstyle.” Rhysand said.

  
“Umm.. thanks. I thought it was time for a change.”

  
Rhys knew he needed to ease into it but he sighed,” I know Lara that Noel is your mate.”

  
Larissa suddenly felt faint but she composed herself and said,” Yes he is. So?”

  
“It changes everything. Why didn’t you tell me or you’re mother?”

 

“I don’t know. I was scared that I was going to disappoint you…,” Larissa was crying now.

  
Rhys pulled her in for a hug,” Little bat, we wouldn’t be. You don’t choose your mate. I know you, even if he wasn’t your mate you still would have fallen in love with him.”

  
Larissa pulled out of the hug and took out her handkerchief and wiped her tears.

  
“ I want my smiling little girl back. I haven’t seen her in weeks.” Rhys grinned.

  
Larissa gave a small laugh and Rhys was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. It was Sterling and Aidon. 

* * *

 

It was the first time in 4 days that Sterling and Larissa had seen eachother. Aidon glared at her and she just rolled her eyes making an excuse to get away from them.

  
Sterling hugged his father and they went to the dining room where Feyre and Larissa were already sitting there. All of them were seated and all Sterling could heat the words his sister spat. It had hurt really badly and he had never really expected her to say them.

  
He knew she was sad. Sterling could feel it in his bones and she was shutting herself of completely and he didn’t knew what was happening in her mind.

  
“Lara, I need you to go with Sterling to the Court Of Nightmares to talk to Noel.”

  
Her head snapped up,” I don’t think …,” Rhys said,” you don’t have to. It’s not necessary.”

  
Larissa thought about it. She could see Noel again. Oh, how she missed him and his crooked smile. The way his slim fingers stroked her cheek and lips. She could just blush thinking about it.

  
“I’ll go. Only for a little while.”

  
Sterling was shocked. He hadn’t expected that. But he would go with her and keep a safe distance away from her. Sterling would also take Aidon with him even if he had to be glamoured.

  
Rhysand thanked the Cauldron and told Larissa all that she needed to ask Noel.

  
Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

  
Larissa, Sterling and a glamoured Aidon left for the Other part of Night Court. The Court Of Nightmares. Larissa and Sterling both hated it. They never liked it.Sterling kept miles away from Larissa.

  
Sterling had explained to Aidon why he had to be glamoured and he understood that Sterling wanted to protect him from this Keir but he knew that he could take care of himself.

  
This looked like a hellish nightmare with carving of monsters everywhere and they were pillars telling stories about how each and every monster was created, according to Sterling. Aidon gulped and was so glad that no one but Sterling could see him. His hand instinctively grabbed Sterling’s.

  
Larissa was walking toward the cell, his cell. Sterling would be outside, standing but she What she had said to him affected him and Larissa knew he wouldn’t save her even if she was in trouble.

  
She held her face up high, unlocked his cell and entered.  
“I’m so glad you’re here.”

* * *

 

They were about to head back to Velaris. Larissa looked disturbed coming out of that cell. They locked it up and Larissa was walking forward and she was so deep in thought that Lara didn’t notice that Keir had snuck up on her with an ash dagger in his hand.

Sterling eyes widened and he didn’t know what came came over him and he winnowed and pushed his sister away.

The dagger dove into Sterling’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @the-bookish-soul
> 
> Pleaseeeee leave a kudos or comment

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review<


End file.
